DANGER!
by iamycahill
Summary: 2 years after the hunt everyone is leading their normal lives, when suddenly the Vespers come out of the shadows and attack!Now there is danger EVERYWHERE..will the Cahills unite in time to save themselves and THE WHOLE WORLD?  amian included!1st fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**I AM SO SORRY! This is the same story story DANGER! Which I had published before. But since I had made a few mistakes, I decided to correct the chapters again. I promise that this is the last time:) **

**Anyway I have uploaded two more chapters so….here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues.**

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra<p>

It was a sunny morning. Ian Kabra walked towards the conference room. He was in a bad mood; the maid had burnt his favourite polo shirt which had cost a fortune. He heard the sound of clicking heels and turned around to see Natalie walking towards him, her long dark hair open. As usual she was dressed in expensive designer clothes.

"Why do we have to get up so early in the morning and attend _**meetings**_?"

Natalie grumbled.

"Maybe because we are the heads of our branch? May I also add that we head the world's largest company?" Ian snapped, the last thing he needed was his sister's whining.

After the hunt their lives had become normal again, well as normal as a Cahill's life could be. Isabel had been sent to jail and Vikram had gone into hiding, leaving Ian to take over his place as the CEO of Kabra Industries and ofcourse to look after his sister. Natalie had pretty much spent the entire four million dollars they had won on clothes, cosmetics, and jewellery. She said that 'she had missed a lot on fashion, but it was never too late to make up for it'.

Both of them had changed a lot after the hunt, both from inside and outside. Ian had become taller, nearly six feet and had become more handsome than ever. Natalie had become…..well prettier than before.

Ian looked at his expensive watch, they were a little late for the meeting. But well…Kabra habits can't die can they? The Lucian's had sent a spy to the madrigal base to check whether they were upto something or not and there were also some rumors about their new branch leader…

In the conference room Ian took his seat at the head of the table and Natalie settled into the seat beside him. He looked at the spy expectantly.

"So Kurt, what news do you have for us" he asked .

"I have both good and bad news, but I think that you shall be satisfied with my research work." Replied Kurt, looking satisfied with himself.

"We shall see…." Ian said tartly.


	2. Chapter 2

The projection started, the screen showed the Cahill estate. Ian had seen pictures of Amy and Dan's house in magazines and he had to admit that it was very large and pretty, perhaps even larger than the Kabra estate!

The scenes kept changing until it finally stopped at scene showing what seemed like a huge living room with wide staircases to the upper floors. On one of the many sofas, Fiske Cahill was sitting. He was gazing at the expensive, aristocratic portraits which hung on the walls.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, Fiske Cahill looked around with shock. A boy came running down the staircase shouting- "Help! Amy's gonna kill me! Help!"

"What did you do **now**, Daniel ?"asked Fiske in an exasperated tone.

"I was only reading her diary! She was sleeping and suddenly she woke up and saw me and started throwing pillows at me!" Dan said, hiding behind a sofa.

"Well, you know that Amy does not like anyone reading her **personal **diary!" said Fiske impatiently.

There was another sound and a girl appeared at the top of the staircase. She was wearing a normal t-shirt with leggings. Casual clothes. But somehow, she managed to make those casual clothes look fashionable ad glamorous. She was **that** pretty. With a pang Ian realized that it was Amy, the stuttering girl he had left in a cave to die two years ago. Amy's reddish-brown hair was glossy and reached till her waist. Her beautiful jade eyes looked like they were on fire. So in short 16 year-old Amy Cahill had become totally gorgeous.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill," said Amy in a threatening voice "how **dare** you read my personal diary?"

"I didn't read much, only the first few pages," Dan said, then an evil grin spread over his face and he said "but I did read the part on your feelings about the first day at high school….."

Amy gasped, "You…..you…."she started to run but before she could do anything , Dan ran away.

"This time, he is not getting away…I'll do something that will make him **very ** sorry…."

Then suddenly her face lit up and she said "I know what to do! I'll have the game room locked…this time two weeks" she grinned "that will make him wish that he never had entered my room."

With that she walked away, deep in her thoughts.

Fiske sighed, "Both of them have grown up so much. Amy is the best hope we have for a branch-leader and Dan is like the world's best code-cracker. Even though they are smarter than super-computers, they are still so childish in some ways. Their fights never seem to end!" then an affectionate smile spread over Fiske's face and he said "but that's what makes them so special!"

Ian had to agree that at least one of them was very special…

Then suddenly the screen went blank


	3. Chapter 3

Amy walked two steps behind uncle Fiske and a very red-faced Dan.

"Uncle Fiske, this is not fair! Amy can't have the game room locked for **two weeks**!" Dan said in a pleading tone.

Amy smirked and said "Okay…..I'll open the game room again. But only on one condition. You have to watch a movie of my choice, 'kay?"

Dan thought for a moment and then said "Deal. But no sloppy movie and my game room-"

"-shall be open in half an hour." Amy finished for him.

Since Amy and Dan were talking they didn't notice that they had come to a stop. Before them lay a huge, tall building with a board reading 'HACLIL INDUSTRIES' hanging on one side. From outside it looked like an unused ware-house, but actually it was the Madrigal Training Base. 'Haclil' was a scrambled form of Cahill.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmmmmmm….." Ian said, his eyes still glued to the blank screen. He still could not believe that Amy had changed so much. Not to mention that she had become so beautiful. After the hunt Ian had sometimes wondered why Amy had saved him on , he could never find a good enough reason. Why had she saved him? He had tried to kill her so many times….Ian still remembered that horrible moment when he had thought that he was going to die. "but I do have a chance now. Maybe I can charm her again…" he thought to himself.

He was brought to earth when Natalie kicked him under the table. Ian looked at Natalie bewilderedly and his sister glared at him with raised eyebrows. Ian sighed, it was always difficult to hide something from Natalie.

He cleared his throat and turned to look at Kurt.

"So **this** is your satisfactory work ?"he asked.

Kurt looked at him blankly and then quickly realized that Ian was not satisfies with his work.

"I want to hear some information about the **branch** and not " Ian hesitated, "-not about the personal lives of the Cahill's'!"

"I shall do better, sir. Today, the Cahill's are going for training. All the Madrigal equipments are kept in their training base. I have also heard about some new method of training which they have developed. And I have been successful in hiding a secret camera at their training centre." Kurt said quickly.

"Well, then go on. What are you waiting for? Turn on the camera and let us all see the 'M.T.B' " snapped Ian impatiently. He wanted to see the Cahill's or one of the Cahill's again.

Natalie made a 'tsk. Tsk' sound and said "Brother, you seem very enthusiastic to see 'someone' again…."

Ian glared at her. "No sister, I just want to see our dear cousins get beaten up during training." He spat. But he knew that Natalie did not believe it anymore than he believed it himself.

Ian and Natalie's eye-to-eye fight was interrupted by Kurt.

"Sir, the camera is ready. We an see the Madrigal Training Base now."


	5. Chapter 5

"We have decided to increase the level of training here because now it is confirmed that the Vespers are active." Fiske explained, as he lead the way through the training base which was buzzing with people. Amy and Dan flashed smiles at their friends as they hurried by.

Amy frowned "Have new training fields been made? Because I thought that the old ones can't be modified." She asked.

Fiske nodded and said "yes. New fields have been made. And I must say that they are pretty tough, even Mr. Norman could not do it."

"Norman could not do it?" Dan asked, amazed "ooh….wicked!"

Norman was their trainer, he had transformed Amy and Dan from skinny, teenagers to first-class fighters who could kill someone with their bare hands. But of course they would never do **that.**

They had finally reached the track area. Infront of them lay hundreds of meters of land, full of dangerous obstacles.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can this Norman person be won over to our side?" Natalie asked the other Lucian agents.

"We have tried, madam," one of the agents replied nervously. "but he refuses to listen. He does not have any family whom we can threaten and he refuses to accept money."

Natalie sighed and went back to observing the Cahill's on the screen. They had changed a lot. Natalie did not want to admit that Amy was very pretty, perhaps even prettier than herself. Dan had also changed a lot, but he still seemed to be ninja-obsessed and annoying.

Ian watched as Amy and Dan made their way through the training base. They seemed know everyone and people treated them with respect. Amy even stopped and spoke to an elderly man, Ian noted that she didn't stutter even once. If Amy was going to be the branch leader then it would mean that she would be against him. There always was a fat chance that they would have a meeting…


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed.

Before them lay a field which stretched as far as the eye could see. The ground was golden-brown and had red spots in some parts. It was a beautiful sight.

"That's not difficult!" said Dan, disappointed, "we just have run a lot."

"Ah!" said Fiske "Dan, the field looks barren and plain but-"

"But it has a few thorns and quick sands?" Nellie asked as she joined them. "I'm sure that we can manage a few cactuses!"

"Nellie, if it is so easy then why don't you try it out yourself?"

"Okay." Nellie replied back, not reclining from the challenge.

Nellie jogged toward the field. She looked back and caught the other agents smirking at her, as if she was very stupid. She took a deep breath and broke into a sprint.

Nellie ran for the first few meters, dodging a few thorns. Then suddenly, the red spots infront of her started to give out balls of fire in her direction.

Nellie yelped and took a step back.

"Ms. Gomez!" one of the agents called to her, "why don't you come back? Mr. Cahill would like to speak to you!"

Fiske was grinning as Nellie joined them again.

Nellie scowled and looked away.

"So." Said Fiske "shall explain the pattern of the field to you now?"

Three heads nodded.

"The other fields have normal challenges like pillars and walls. So we decided that the new field should have some real challenges." Explained Fiske, "Things that shall actually help in a fight."


	8. Chapter 8

All the Lucian agents watched intently as Fiske started to explain the pattern of the field. Perhaps they would copy he same design so that the Lucian agents could match upto the Madrigals.

Ian was eager to see Amy and Dan train in the field. He wanted to see whether Amy was as good as him or not and if she would be a challenge in a fight.

He turned to one of the agents in a green suit.

"I hope you are listening carefully, Mr. Hollingsworth. Later we shall discuss the pattern of **our** new field."

Startled, the man named Mr. Hollingsworth nodded quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

"The first hundred meters is simple, no obstacles excepting thorns and bushes." Fiske explained as he showed them his laptop which was a displaying a detailed layout of the field. The first portion had been highlighted in green.

The next two hundred meters is somewhat easier than the rest of the field. As you approach, the red which you see shall start throwing balls of fire into the air. You have to dodge the fireballs and proceed. Mind you, the red spots have sensors so I advise you not to try to jump. The result may be **painful.**"

Fiske glanced at Amy and Dan and smiled when he saw their eyes shining and glued to the screen.

Fiske cleared his throat and continued "The next hundred meters has been highlighted in grey. You can see two poles on either sides of the field? Those poles shall shoot spiked iron balls, each weighing two hundred pounds. They can kill an elephant. Wait, I'll show you a demo."

Fiske signaled one of the agents. Amy and Dan looked up expectantly. The agent pressed a button and immediately huge iron balls started swinging dangerously across the field.

"Wicked!" Dan said in awe.

"Okay, stop." Fiske said, not wanting to waste time. After he got back Amy, Nellie and Dan's attention he pointed to a part of the field highlighted in blue.

"Here, the floor has knives. As you cross knives and swords shall stick out of the ground randomly. And they won't only be coming from the ground but from all directions."

Fiske took a deep breath and continued "The next three hundred meters is the last step and it has been highlighted in black. Here, as you can see, there are several poles only inches apart from each other. This final step is to check your ….." he paused dramatically, "…..fighting skills."

He winked at Amy who just blushed.

"These poles shall stick out knives, release fireballs, spiked balls and wooden clubs. You have to fight you way out." Fiske glanced at the others to see their responses.

Amy seemed to be in shock.

"Oh, it seems very ….challenging." Amy replied politely while nudging Dan in the stomach, she pinched him and Dan jumped and shrieked like a girl.

"What was that for?" Dan asked, scowling and rubbing his hand.

"Who wants to go first?" Fiske asked, looking at Amy, Nellie and Dan.

Nellie hesitated and looked away.

"Me! Please, please, please!" Dan said jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay!" said Fiske, laughing.

After Dan wore the helmet and thick jackets he looked excitedly.

"At the count of three, you shall start." One of the agents told him. Dan nearly laughed at the agent's funny Russian accent.

"One…two…three!"

Dan broke of into a sprint. He ran fast for the first few meters. Then just as he was about to enter the fir zone, he tripped over a stem and fell flat on his face.

"Ow!" Dan exclaimed as he had burned his hand.

Fiske ordered the agents to escort Dan back.

When Dan came back, is hand was bandaged.

Fiske sighed and asked "Who wants to go next?"

Amy and Nellie who had been fussing over Dan's wound looked up.

"**Me." Amy said, quietly.**


	10. Chapter 10

Frankly, Ian Kabra was surprised.

He knew that Amy must have changed over the years and must have lost much of her shyness.

But volunteering to cross a dangerous obstacle field was not the kind of boldness Ian had expected.

But on the screen Amy's face only showed determination and perhaps a little apprehension. But no fear.

**A/N :Iam so sorry for SUCH a short chapter! But...there is always a next chapter:)**


	11. Chapter 11

'_What else?' _Thought Natalie, _ 'any more surprises? In short, the whole video showed that Amy Cahill has become pretty, glamorous, lost her stutter and now she wants to cross an obstacle field.' _Natalie knew that she herself would not be able to cross that obstacle. This thought only seemed to irritate her _more._

Natalie glanced at her brother beside her. Ian was of course mesmerized by the scene going on the screen.

And actually, Natalie hadn't expected her brother to react any better.

**(A/N: I know, *sighs*, another short chapter...really, someone should kill iamycahill- it's her fault!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Amy took a deep breath and looked back to where Dan, Nellie and Fiske were standing.

Dan gave her a thumbs-up, Nellie winked whole Fiske smiled encouragingly.

Amy smiled back and turned around to face the field again. One of the agents had taken out a gun, and was getting ready to use it instead of a whistle.

"One…Two…." Amy tried to listen, but familiar 'buzzing' sounds were occupying her thoughts.

And then she heard a gunshot, which immediately cleared her mind. Suddenly, Amy knew exactly _what _ to do and _when._

She started sprinting and the next few meters passed in a blur.

The first blow came when a fireball was shot towards her. From two years of training, Amy knew that on a battlefield it was best for her to let her reflexes take over and let her brain go into hibernation.

To anyone else, these tactics may sound stupid and dangerous. But in Amy's case it was different. If she thought too much about how an opponent was trying to kill her, then she got nervous and forgot all fighting tactics.

So Amy dodged the first few fireballs with no difficulty. But the _actual_ game started when combined fireballs were thrown at her. She decide it was best to make a run for it than hop around like a monkey, dodging fireballs

So Amy just shut her eyes and ran. She kept on running till she realized that she had crossed the first stage of this difficult task.

Relief washed over her, but was soon replaced by anxiousness when she saw the two hundred pound, _spiked _iron balls swaying in front of her.

Amy stopped for a moment to analyze the movement of the balls. Strategies were one of Amy's plus points. She quickly did a mental calculation and estimated that the iron balls crossed each other ever one second.

'Impossible!'_ she thought to herself, _'if try running across then I'll definitely become pudding. How am I supposes to cross **this **part?'

'_I guess I have to quit…'_ Amy thought miserably, _'WAIT! I can cross, if I could just …..'_

_Now _was the time for Amy to use her brains.

**(A/N: HAHA! use her brains! i won't tell you Amy's idea right now...just to create some suspense...)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: I know, I've updated late, and that too after those short chapters...*wrinkles her nose* **

**But I'm sure you understand, right? *angelic smile***

**So here it goes...**

_Dan POV_

_Dan was impressed. He knew that his sister had changed a lot.( __**A/N: often when a person is always near you, one does not see the person changing. But when the person does something he/she has never done before, it suddenly strikes you that the person has changed a lot.) **_

'_If someone makes a list of difference between the Amy two years ago and this Amy, who was dodging fireballs,' thought Dan 'then surely that list would out-number my list of 'Ways to bug the English teacher'. __**(A/N: maybe I'll publish that list someday…!)**_

Amy POV

'It's crazy idea,' thought Amy 'but it is the only way….'

What Amy planned to do could either get her flattened into marmalade, or it could help her cross the field. Amy chose not think about the 'getting flattened' part.

Since running across the field would be useless, the only way out which Amy could see was to 'jump her way out'.

"Take a deep breath and concentrate on your tactic." Norman's commanding voice said in her mind.

Amy took a deep breath and positioned herself. As the first spiked iron ball came hurling towards her, Amy jumped at it.

Yes, this was her tactic, Amy planned to jump from one iron ball to the other, till this stage of the test was over.

_But,_ the first step of her tactic went wrong. Unfortunately, Amy's jump wasn't long enough and…she _nearly_ got flattened.

She just managed to cling on to the thick iron chain which fastened the two hundred pound, spiked ball.

'_Damn!' thought Amy as she swung to and fro like a pendulum, along with the iron ball with quite sharp spikes on it…._

**(A/N: Hey everyone! So here was another chapter...I hope you liked it. I wanted some action in the story because otherwise it would become _boring (That is, if you don't find it boring already...)_! And yeah, I'm wondering if I should Publish a new story called 'Ways to bug your English teacher'...(I won't give that name...) Don't get me wrong, I love English, it's just that it gets boring sometimes. So what do you guys think? Any suggestions? I really appreciate reviews, so go ahead!**

**P.S.: I know I used the word 'damn'. I also know that I shouldn't have chosen such a word, but in if you were hanging from a _huge, spiked, two-hundred pound iron ball_ then what would you have said?:)**

**P.P.S.: I know that this was again a short chapter with a lot of A/N in it...but i _promise_ that i WILL update soon.**

**So Bye!- iamycahill)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating quickly:) **

**Any way, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own T he 39 Clues.**

* * *

><p><span>Nellie<span>

"Ouch!" exclaimed Nellie, as she saw Amy swinging with the huge iron ball. "Those spikes look wicked…they've got to hurt."

"Wow! Go sis.!" shouted Dan, enjoying every second.

"Dan!" scolded Nellie, looking at him with stern eyes.

"What? It's a very rare sight to see my dorky sister without a book in her hand. For the first time she's acting _normal_, like _me!_"

"Yeah _sure_," replied Nellie grinning, "_normal,_ is that word even there in 'your dictionary'? As far as I'm concerned, I think that you are _still _stuck in the_ hominidae _stage…."

"Whatever, all those words, like Homo sapiens and all, sound the same to me. I mean why would-"

"Quiet!" interrupted Fiske, "Look, Amy is trying climb the iron ball!"

Nellie and Dan turned and saw Amy struggling to climb the iron ball, while trying not to fall off, and of course, get flattened.

* * *

><p><span>Fiske<span>

Fiske watched Amy struggle. In a few days, she would take over as the branch leader. When he had told her about his plans, Amy had said that she wasn't ready and that she needed more time. He knew that it was a lot of pressure to put on sixteen year old shoulders, but there wasn't any other choice.

'She's perfect for the job.' Fiske thought to himself.

The other members of the branch were surprised when he had told them about his decision. After all, the position of a branch leader had always been operated by an elderly, experienced person. But, after a lot of explanations from Fiske's side, they had finally understood the reason.

"Amy shows great potential," Fiske remembered telling them. "she is young, and full of new ideas. And who knows, her new way of thinking and looking at things might pay off! As for her age, I think that Amy mature enough for the job, because she knows that in order to defeat one's enemy, one needs to understand the opponent's pattern of thinking, their nature and their motive."

Fiske remembered the stricken expression on everyone's face, when he had explained Vespers' motive. In fact, he himself had been shocked, when Amy had told him about it one night, post dinner.

"**The Vespers are not trying to murder the whole Cahill family themselves." She had told him, with a troubled expression on her face. "They are trying to make us murder **_**each other**_**. They know that the branches are always busy fighting among themselves, and they are taking advantage of this"**

"For example the time when the Vespers had kidnapped you, Uncle Alistair, Ned and Ted Starling , Natalie Kabra, Nellie and Phoenix Vespers had thought that Dan and I would not be able to save everyone. And so, the ones whom we would _not_ be able to save would die, and their families would be filled with remorse and anger. And thus, like this, more generations of hatred and fighting between the branches, and also…um…._bloodshed_, would begin."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I know it's not long, but I can't help it. I used the word- hominidae, it is the stage of human evolution, during which humans still looked a lot like the apes. I think so. I'll try to update soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**iamycahill**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The 39 Clues!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's point of view<strong>

_'Can this get any worse?'_ Amy Cahill thought to herself. With one hand she held on to the thick chain, while she touched her left knee with the other. One of the spikes had pierced into her skin. She shut her eyes and pulled it out, a stinging sensation went through her body.

_'Concentrate on the task!'_ Amy instructed herself. She knew that if she didn't make a move quickly, the ball would stop swinging because of her weight.

Amy clasped the chain tightly with both her hands, and anchored herself up. She swung her right leg on to the top of the iron ball, and looked around. That was a big mistake, immediately waves of nausea washed over her. Amy blinked a few times and tried to concentrate on her left leg.

_'Don't.'_ she told herself. _'Don't think about those incredibly sharp spikes. Don't think about what will happen if you fall…'_ Amy tried to move her left leg, but a sharp pain went through her body, her leg was totally sore.

The ball was barely swinging now. In front of her another iron ball was swinging by. It was just a feet or two away, if Amy jumped at the right time, she could easily do it.

As if in slow motion, Amy saw the iron ball come hurling towards her. It was just like in movies, where the action scenes happened in slow motion. However, in this scene, there was no guarantee that the heroine would win in the end. Without a second thought Amy lunged at it.

* * *

><p><strong>Conference Room, Lucian Stronghold, London.<strong>

There was pin drop silence in the Lucian conference room. They looked like obedient students, learning a lesson. Few of the men seated were taking notes, while few were already making blue prints for the new training field.

One of their leaders- Natalie Kabra- was checking her long, filed nails. 'Hmm….' She thought to herself. 'I knew it! My clothes are becoming out of fashion…..this time, I'll have clothes shipped from America…..'

Mean while, her brother Ian had a troubled expression on his face. He was looking worriedly at the girl on the screen._ 'Her leg's bleeding…'_ he thought to himself._ 'It was foolish of her to just jump at that ball….. Wait a second. Why am I worried about her? That is very un-Lucian of me….'_ Ian quickly put on a smirk when he saw his sister glancing at him.

Natalie must have fallen for the smirk since she gave him an approving look.

"Isn't she in a state, brother? Just look at her! Her hair looks like a nest, her t-shirt is singed by fire and she is bruised all over." She said, with the classic Kabra smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I know that this chapter isn't long either. But I will try to make a longer one next time. PLEASE REVIEW! I won't say that- 'I will not update if I don't get _ reviews' because I will. But reviews encourage me to write more and better. So please do!**

**I have no idea how this story is going to go in future, but I'm just thinking about the present:)**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**iamycahill**


End file.
